


If you need me.

by YoruWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruWinchester/pseuds/YoruWinchester
Summary: En cuanto se separaron se miraron a los ojos apenas y el tiempo suficiente para volver a besarse, esta vez más demandante; Dean al fin se desconectó por completo de Michael y las pesadillas de Sam lo dejaron por ese momento, donde solo eran ellos dos, donde nada ni nadie podía arruinar su momento, no solo eran Sam y Dean, no solo eran hermanos, no solo eran cazadores, ellos eran la persona que más necesitaban y por quien darían la vida dando incluso su alma en forma de pago si con ello podían tenerlo aunque fuera una sola vez más.Pd: contiene Spoiler del último capitulo de la serie, más centrado en el final.





	If you need me.

Las fechas para ellos dejaron de ser importantes después de tantas muertes sobre sus hombres, posiblemente si hace más de 30 años atrás le hubieran preguntado a Dean por su cumpleaños este sin dudar hubiera dicho que era el 24 de Enero, pero ahora, muchos años después ya ni siquiera recordaba su propia fecha de nacimiento ¿Para que recordar la Original si había muerto varias veces?

El destino había sido una perra con ambos, no solo por el hecho de quitarles a su madre a tan corta edad, sino porque varios años después se llevó a su padre casi por la misma razón. Demonios. Lo sobrenatural asechaba sus vidas como de beber agua se tratase ¿Cuándo sus vidas serían normales de nuevo?

Lo peor de todo es que no solo habían sellado su destino al seguir cazando, al seguir el legado de su padre muy lejos del legado de su abuelo porque ellos no eran hombres de letras, no eran cazadores tampoco como lo fue su madre cuando joven, ellos simplemente eran dos hermanos que se metieron de lleno a ese mundo porque se fueron entre las piernas de su padre cuando buscaba venganza por su madre ¿Sirvió de algo? La verdad es que no sirvió de nada, su madre no logro revivir hasta varios años después, treinta y tres para ser exactos y para ese entonces ya era demasiado tarde para ellos.

Ahora mismo ni siquiera sabían por dónde comenzar, Jack estaba fatal con el hecho de que sus poderes no podrían volver a ocuparse ahora que su alma era el motor para ellos, Castiel por otro lado se encontraba intentando descubrir alguna forma para lograr sacar a Michael de Dean sin tener que matar al recipiente o sin tener que dañarlo de forma permanente como lo hizo una vez con Donatello y para los hermanos...realmente para ellos las cosas no iban mucho mejor, Sam se sentía cada vez más culpable por todo lo cometido, por todas las veces que su hermano pidió de él y no pudo estar presente, por todas las veces que se sintió impotente por ver como todo sucedía ante sus ojos y él ni siquiera podía ayudar ¿Realmente servía de algo lamentarse? Lamentablemente no servía y Dean mejor que nadie sabía de ello, sentía que le estaba fallando a su hermano porque cuando lo vio quebrarse ante él con una lata de cerveza en la mano diciendo que creía en ellos dos, que creía en todo el equipo y que no se rendiría hasta que lograra salvarle de Michael.

Quizá en un principio no lo entendió, el afán con en el que Sam le dijo aquellas cosas y le hizo pensar que solo lo decía porque no quería perder lo único que amaba en ese mundo, lo único que le mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra, pero la verdad es que no, Dean se equivocaba completamente porque Sam comprendía perfectamente lo que él estaba viviendo. Ahora mismo, viendo a Sam removerse ligeramente agitado con la cara aperlada en sudor mientras soltaba algunas frases completamente incomprensibles si es que no estabas prestando atención le decía lo contrario, Michael podía ser el peor Arcángel que hubiera existido, pero Lucifer, él era el mismo Diablo –Tanto de forma literal como no– y recordar que Sam fue quien lo tuvo en su mente algunos días y que convivió con él y con Michael de este universo le hacía darse cuenta cuan fuerte era Sam. Jamás habló de ello, jamás se quejó, fue realmente fuerte para los siglos que paso en el infierno con esos dos, él también debía ser fuerte, no solo por él sino por todo, pero sobre todo por ambos.

Con un sigilo propio de cazador se acercó a darle un beso en la frente a Sam sin despertarle para levantarse de la cama, no podía mantenerse en la pieza en ese momento, no con Michael gritándole, siento un fuerte recordatorio que la batalla no estaba ganada, no sintiendo que las cosas estaban resbalándole como arena entre sus dedos y mucho menos después de cometer error tras error hiriendo a quienes menos quería herir, las cosas nuevamente no estaban a su favor, jodida suerte Winchester.

Abandonar el cuarto fue sencillo, buscar donde quedarse sin tener que soportar a todos los otros nuevos cazadores que habían rescatado del otro mundo no era una tarea fácil, no si parecían salir de la nada.

-Hola Dean, no pensé que estarías despierto-

-No podía dormir-respondió sin alzar la vista del refrigerador, como si este se abriera mágicamente y le entregara la cerveza que necesitaba pero que debía buscar el mismo-no estoy de ánimos para hacerlo tampoco-

-Castiel me comentó lo que paso hace un rato-le entregó la cerveza-sé que no he sido la mejor madre de todas, pero me preocupo por ti, Sam se preocupa por completo de ti y a pesar de que su relación es completamente diferente a la que nosotros en algún momento podamos tener quiero que sepas que no estás solo-se quedó mirándolo-Eres mi hijo Dean, te apoyaré en la decisión que tomes pero si haces algo para destruirte o que te haga sufrir créeme que seré la primera en apoyar a Sam para que evite tus locuras-

Dean simplemente asintió a sus palabras dándole un trago a la cerveza, le supo amarga, como si también le recriminara lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba haciendo con su vida.

-Quiero mantenerlos a salvo-

-Si mantenernos a salvo significa perderte, créeme que ninguno quiere estar a salvo, eres importante para nosotros Dean, eres lo que nos mantiene unidos, Jack habla maravillas de ti y Castiel me ha contado de cosas que hicieron hace muchos años, eres un héroe y Sam piensa igual, eres su héroe, eres su hermano, fuiste todo lo que necesito cuando era pequeño, eres todo lo que necesita ahora que esta grande, eres su pilar Dean, así como él es tu pilar. Y sabes qué...muy a pesar de que todos nosotros estemos aquí ustedes solo se tienen el uno al otro-se levantó para pasar por su lado y colocó su mano en el hombro contrario-confío en que encontraras la mejor solución a esto-se alejó.

Dean se quedó en la cocina terminando su cerveza, su madre tenía razón, Sam era todo lo que tenía, no iba a dejarlo, ni siquiera por Michael.

***********************

Sam se dio la vuelta en la cama, había despertado hace un rato y había sido directo a darse una ducha, no soportaba las pesadillas que venían cada vez que se ponía a recodar todo lo que Dean estaba sufriendo y que el mismo estaba sufriendo ¿Eran pesadillas o recuerdos? Dejó de preguntarse eso hace un tiempo, no era momento tampoco para poner sus problemas ante los del resto, esos eran mucho más peligrosos, él podía esperar un poco más ¿Verdad?

-Hey-

Se corrió un poco del medio de la cama y se fue a una orilla para que Dean pudiera entrar, por la cara que traía su hermano estaba seguro que no quería hablar de ello y estaba bien, si algo había aprendido a lo largo de todos estos años era que no podía forzarle a hablar, ya encontrarían el momento para hacerlo, debía valer la pena.

-Aún es temprano, podemos volver a dormir-ofreció Dean acostándose a un lado de Sam para darle la cara-Te ves mejor-le dijo acomodándole el cabello con una mano-Pero aun así, necesitamos dormir-

-Lo sé, ambos nos merecemos un descanso-se enderezó un poco hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara-Dean...-

-¿Si Sammy?-

-Feliz cumpleaños-le besó.

Quizá no fue el mejor beso que se habían dado, tampoco fue el más ardiente ni el más sensual que pudieran catalogar en su amplio repertorio, pero era uno diferente, como si con ello pudieran darse a entender que siempre estarían el para el otro, que podían contar entre ellos como siempre lo habían hecho, después de todo, esa era una parte esencial entre ellos.

En cuanto se separaron se miraron a los ojos apenas y el tiempo suficiente para volver a besarse, esta vez más demandante; Dean al fin se desconectó por completo de Michael y las pesadillas de Sam lo dejaron por ese momento, donde solo eran ellos dos, donde nada ni nadie podía arruinar su momento, no solo eran Sam y Dean, no solo eran hermanos, no solo eran cazadores, ellos eran la persona que más necesitaban y por quien darían la vida dando incluso su alma en forma de pago si con ello podían tenerlo aunque fuera una sola vez más.

Simplemente las sábanas y el oscuro cielo fueron testigo de lo que ellos dos hicieron esa noche, el resto no tenía por qué saber, ellos eran libres, podían hacer lo que quisieran cuando quisieran; la pelea con Michael y el plan para matarlo podía esperar, ahora solo eran Sam y Dean Winchester, dos hombres que se necesitaban tanto en cuerpo como en alma, eran simplemente dos personas que necesitaban esto, eran simplemente ellos.

- ** _Feliz cumpleaños Dean..._** -

**Author's Note:**

> Por el reto de la página de Facebook, espero les guste.


End file.
